My Story
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: Dibalik ketegarannya tersembunyi kesedihan. jalan hidupnya tidaklah semulus yang orang lain kira.AU, OOC, and OC


Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn akan selalu jadi milik Amano Akira-sensei... *nangis dipojokan*

Summary : Dibalik ketegarannya tersembunyi kesedihan. jakan hidupnya tidaklah semulus yang orang lain kira.

**AU, OOC, and OC**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Jalan hidupku adalah kisahku sendiri**

**Aku tak ingin itu ditulis oleh pena orang lain**

**.**

**.**

**Shirayuki**

**(Red Haired Snow White) **

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sejak manusia lahir, mereka sudah memiliki takdir masing-masing—begitu pula dengan dirimu. Tapi, manusia tidak hanya menunggu takdir mereka berjalan dengan sendirinya. Takdir itu mereka tulis dengan 'pena' milik mereka masing-masing.<p>

Kisah ini adalah tentang dirimu. Kau adalah Lal Mirch. Gadis berumur 14 tahun yang terkenal akan ke-tomboy-anmu di daerah tempatmu tinggal. Kau hanyalah gadis biasa dari sebuah keluarga di Italia. Kehidupan yang keras di lingkungan sekitarmu membuatmu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang tegar.

Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menitikkan air mata. Saat ayahmu yang mabuk melemparimu dengan botol bir atau pun saat ibumu pergi meninggalkanmu menuju keabadian.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hari ini seperti biasa kau pulang ke rumah yang kau tempati bersama ayahmu. Sepi. Ya—rumahmu memang selalu sepi. Matamu memandang ke sekeliling rumahmu. Yang kau pikirkan hanya satu—kapan kau bisa pergi dari tempat yang sampai saat ini kau sebut rumah.

Kau merasakan sepasang tangan besar merengkuh tubuhmu. Bau bir dapat kau rasakan dari hembusan napas orang itu. Tangan orang itu meraba tubuhmu dan menciumi leher jenjangmu. Kau mencoba meloloskan diri.

Berhasil! Kau berbalik saat terbebas dari pelukan orang itu. Betapa terkejutnya saat kau tahu bahwa orang yang berusaha menodaimu adalah ayahmu sendiri.

"Kenapa—" Suaramu tercekat. Membuatmu tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Lal… kau secantik ibumu…" Ayahmu maju mendekatimu. Kau melangkah mundur, berusaha menjauhi sosok yang dulu kau kenal sebagai ayahmu.

Tangan ayahmu terjulur menjangkau dirimu. Tidak—kau tidak ingin seperti ini…

Kau melihat berkeliling. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa kau jadikan senjata. Dengan cepat kau mengambil sebuah botol bir kosong. Kau menggenggamnya dengan tanganmu yang bergetar.

"M-menjauh dariku!" perintahmu pada sosok ayahmu.

Tapi… pria di depanmu tidak menghiraukan ucapanmu. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak di antara kalian semakin menyempit.

Wajahmu semakin pucat. Tidak—kau tidak ingin seperti ini…

Sosok itu kini berdiri tepat di depanmu. Tangannya kembali terjulur kearahmu.

"TIDAK!" Kau berteriak. Botol bir di tanganmu kau hantamkan ke arahnya. Kau memandang sosok itu yang kini bersimbah darah dan roboh di depanmu.

Mati—ayahmu telah mati di tanganmu.

Bebas—sakarang kau bebas dari belenggunya.

Kau tersenyum, senyum yang penuh akan kesedihan. Dengan pandangan kosong kau melangkahkan kakimu keluar tempat yang 'dulu' kau sebut rumah. Guyuran hujan menyambut kebebasanmu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tiga minggu sudah kau pergi dari tempat itu dan menjadi gelandangan di jalanan kota Palermo. Kau melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi untuk menyokong hidupmu. Mencuri ataupun menipu.

Kehidupan yang keras di jalanan telah mengajarkan padamu agar tidak mudah mempercayai seseorang. Hingga suatu hari kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengubah jalan hidupmu.

Hari itu seperti biasa kau duduk di sudut kota Palermo saat orang itu menghampirimu. Seorang pria paruh baya berbadan tegap dengn raut wajah serius.

"Lal Mirch, eh?" kata pria itu dengan suara beratnya.

Kau memandangnya curiga. Ini Italia, ingat? Negara dengan tingkat kriminalitas yang tinggi. "Apa maumu?"

"Ikutlah denganku ke markas COMSUBIN."

COMSUBIN? Kau mengenal betul nama itu. Comsubin adalah pasukan tempur elit di Italia. Comsubin sendiri singkatan dari '_Comando Raggruppamento Subacquei Ed Incursori Teseo Tesei_'1.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sana?" katamu dingin.

"Kemampuanmu…" Jeda beberapa detik. "…sayang untuk disia-siakan." Kata pria itu tegas.

Kau memandangnya tajam. Mata biru pria itu terpaku menatapmu serius. Kau mendengus. "Sebelum kau membawaku, sebutkan namamu."

Pria itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. "Alberto. Namaku Alberto."

"Al…berto…" ulangmu pelan.

Setelah itu kau pun setuju untuk ikut dengan Alberto. Bertahun-tahun kau berlatih di bawah bimbingan Alberto hingga kau menjadi seorang wanita yang tangguh.

* * *

><p>sekarang usiamu menginjak 20 tahun. Hari ini kau resmi menjadi ketua sekaligus <em>tutor <em>di COMSUBIN atas perintah Alberto.

Dengan langkah tegap kau berjalan ke depan calon-calon muridmu, 100 anggota baru COMSUBIN. Bisik-bisik dari calon muridmu itu menyambut kedatanganmu.

"DIAM!" Kau berteriak saat tiba di tempatmu.

Spontan semua muridmu—yang kebanyakan pria langsung terdiam. Memandangmu dengan tatapan horor.

"Kalian bukan anak kecil yang harus disuruh diam lagi. Ingat itu!" katamu tegas. "Mulai sekarang kalian ada di bawah pimpinanku dan namaku adalah Lal Mirch. Ada pertanyaan?"

Matamu memandang berkeliling. Kau melihat ada seseorang yang mengangkat tangannya, seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan warna mata yang sama dengan milik Alberto.

"Kau! Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kau menunjuk pemuda itu. "Sebutkan namamu!"

"Namaku Colonello, kora! Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah… berapa 3 ukuranmu, kora?" pemuda itu, Colonello menyerigai jahil.

Sontak semua rekan pemuda _blonde _itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Colonello, eh? Akan kuingat namamu dalam daftar hitamku," Kau menyerigai.

Mata biru pemuda itu melebar. "Wao! Kalian dengar? Namaku akan terus diingat oleh Lal-sensei, kora!" Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Menganggap ancamanmu sebagai sebuah lelucon.

"Tch!" Kau mendengus kesal melihatnya.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

sebulan sudah kau menjadi _tutor_ di COMSUBIN. Selama sebulan itu pula pemuda itu—Colonello selalu mengikutimu layaknya seorang _stalker_—atau dia memang _stalker_? Yang mana saja tetap sama bagimu.

"Colonello! Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" Kau mencengkeram kerah baju pemuda itu.

Colonello tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya ingin berada di dekat Lal-'ku'. Tidak boleh ya, kora?"

Wajahmu sontak memerah. "L-Lal-ku katamu?" katamu tergagap. "Beraninya kau menyebutku seakan aku milikmu!"

"Ahaha! Tentu saja karena aku akan menjadikan Lal sebagai gadisku," ucapnya ringan tanpa beban sedikitpun dalam kata-katanya.

"Kau-!" kau mendorong pemuda itu dan segera membalikkan badan. Pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri.

Kau masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan menutupnya. Kau menutupi wajahmu yang memerah dengan kedua tanganmu.

"Tidak boleh… Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya…" Kata-kata itu kau tujukaan untuk dirimu sendiri.

* * *

><p>"!"<p>

Kau tersentak bangun. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipismu. Wajahmu memucat. Tidak—mimpi buruk itu lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi?

Kau menarik napas pelan. Menenangkan diri. Tidak mungkin orang itu akan datang ketempatmu lagi. Ya—orang itu sudah mati hari itu. Orang itu sudah mati di tanganmu…

Kau melirik jam yang kau letakkan di atas meja di samping tempat menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Kau bangkit dari tempat tidurmu. Mengambil mantel yang tergantung dan keluar dari kamarmu. Memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar karena kau tidak mungkin bisa tidur setelah bermimpi buruk.

Kau berjalan ke arah lapangan tempat anggota COMSUBIN berlatih setiap hari. Matamu menangkap sosok tinggi yang menurutmu sedang berlatih.

"Siapa di situ?" tanyamu.

Sosok itu memandangmu dalam kegelapan. "Lal?" katanya dengan nada tidak yakin.

Kau mengeryit saat orang itu memanggil namamu. "Suara itu—Colonello?"

Kau mendengar suara langkah kaki. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatimu. "Kenapa jam segini kau berkeliaran sendiri, kora?" katanya.

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Kau sendiri berkeliaran pagi-pagi buta!" bantahmu.

"Aku sudah biasa berlatih jam segini. Yah, anggaplah pemanasan sebelum latihan nanti, kora!" Tawa renyah meluncur dari mulutnya. "Lal sendiri? Padahal tidur yang cukup bagus untuk kecantikan, lho." Godanya.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajahmu. "B-berisik!" katamu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Matahari sudah menerangi Italia dengan sinarnya. Kau berjalan menuju lapangan. Seragam coklat menempel di tubuhmu dan topi yang sewarna menghiasi rambutmu. Saat kau tiba di tempat tujuanmu, kau melihat muridmu bergerombol—termasuk Colonello.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyamu saat berada di dekat mereka.

"Lal! Kebetulan sekali, kora!" Colonello menghampirimu. Merengkuhmu. "Bilang '_cheese_', kora!"

"_cheese_?" katamu bingung.

Kilatan lampu kamera muncul saat kau mengatakannya. Fabian, teman Colonello menyerigai lebar dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya. "Maaf, Lal-sensei," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"…COLONELLO!" teriakmu marah. Rona merah kembali menghiasi kedua pipimu.

Colonello menangkis setiap seranganmu. "Ini kejadian sekali seumur hidup, kora!" katanya ceria.

Dengan cepat kau menendang perut pemuda itu. Membuatnya terjengkal ke belakang. Ia meringis.

"Ouch!" erangnya kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang kau tendang tadi. "Lal… Kau tega sekali, kora…"

"Itu balasan karena memotretku tanpa seizinku!" ucapmu dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh? Jadi kalau aku meminta izinmu terlebih dulu aku bisa berfoto dengan Lal, kora?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!"

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang boleh, kora!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu!"

Akhirnya kau bertengkar dengan pemuda itu. Pertengkaran kalian hanya bisaa membuat yang ada di sekitar kalian _sweatdrop_. Yah, hal ini sudah biasa bagi mereka, sih.

* * *

><p>Kau berjalan seorang diri menyusuri jalanan malam kota Palermo. Entah kenapa kau merasa tidaak tenang. Seakan-akan ada seseorang yang mengikutimu. Kau berjalan cepat dan terkadang berhenti untuk melihat ke belakang.<p>

Tidak ada. Yang kau lihat hanyalah kegelapan malam dengan sedikit cahaya dari lampu jalanan. Kau mempercepat langkahmu agar cepat sampai di markas COMSUBIN.

Terlihat. Gerbang kokoh markas COMSUBIN tepat di depanmu. Kau langsung disapa oleh dua orang penjaga yang kau kenal baik saat kau berada tepat di depan gerbang. Kau melangkah masuk. Tujuanmu hanya satu, kamarmu yang ada di asrama.

Pagi menjelang dan kau masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Kau yakin ada seseorang yang mengikutimu.

"Lal!" Sosok pemuda bermata biru itu menghampirimu seperti biasa. Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sampingmu. "Ada apa, kora? Wajahmu pucat, kora!" tanyanya.

"Colonello…" pangilmu. Pemuda itu memandangmu heran. "Apa semalam kau membuntutiku?"

Colonello tercengang dengan ucapanmu. "Aku bukan _stalker_, kora…" katanya _sweatdrop_. "Memang ada apa, kora?"

Kau menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ia memandangmu cemas. "Lal… kalau kau sedang ada masalah, ceritakan padaku saja, kora!" ucapnya dengan wajah serius.

Kau tersenyum membalas ucapannya. Senyum pertama yang kau perlihatkan padanya semenjak kau tiba di sini. Pemuda yang umurnya lebih muda darimu itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat senyummu.

"Lal memang lebih cantik kalau tersenyum, kora!" katanya sambil mengacak-acak helaian birumu.

Malam itu kau kembali menyusuri jalanan sendirian. Perasaan itu lagi… kali ini kau lebih waspada. Salah satu tanganmu sudah siap memegang pistol yang kau bawa.

"Siapa? Aku tahu kau mengikutiku. Keluarlah!" katamu sambil mengaacungkan pistol yang kau pegang kearah orang itu.

Perlahan orang itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Cahaya remang dari lampu jalanan memperlihatkan sosok orang itu. Tidak mungkin. Dia—ayahmu. Pria itu ayahmu yang dulu kau yakin telah kau bunuh.

"M-mustahil-!" Tanganmu bergetar hebat. Kenangan itu kembali menghampirimu.

"Lal… kau masih ingat pada ayahmu ini?" kata pria itu.

Kau mengumpulkan keberanianmu. Pistol di genggamanmu kau pegang erat. "Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup?" teriakmu.

Pria itu melangkah maju mendekatimu. "Tentu saja karena aku adalah ayahmu, Lal… Kau ingat luka ini?" Pria itu menunjuk ke arah bekas luka di pelipisnya. "Bukankah kau yang membuatnya, Lal?"

Ya—kau ingat betul bekas luka itu. Tidak salah lagi, memang kau yang menyebabkan luka itu.

"Lal… Ayo, kita pulang ke rumah kita. Kita akan hidup seperti dulu…" kata ayahmu. Kini, pria itu berdiri tepat di depanmu. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pundakmu.

Sakit. Kau meringis. Kekuatan dan keberanian yang kau miliki pergi entah kemana. Yang ada hanya perasaan ketakutan.

Kau berteriak, "Tolong!" Suaramu tercekat. Hanya itu kata-kata yang bias kau ucapkan. Kau menutup matamu erat. Berdoa dalam hati, memohon sebuah bantuan.

/DUAK!/

Kau membuka matamu. Kau meihat pria itu—ayahmu terduduk di jalanan dengan luka mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Beraninya—beraninya kau menakuti Lal, kora!"

Kau terbelalak saat menyadari siapa sosok yang telah menumbangkan ayahmu. Dia…Colonello. Tanpa kau sadari Kristal-kristal bening mengalir membasahi kedua pipimu.

"Colonello…"

Pemuda beriris biru itu menatapmu dengan lembut dan langsung berpaling menatap ayahmu. "Kau-!" geramnya.

Ia maju menghampiri ayahmu. Mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan mengangkatnya. Pemuda itu murka. Marah melihat dirimu—gadis yang ia kasihi menangis sedih dan ketakutan.

"Kau! Kali ini kau kubebaskan! Tapi kalau aku melihatmu berada di dekat Lal lagi…" Colonello mengambil pisau lipat dari saku bajunya dan mendekatkannya di leher pria itu. "…saat itu juga aku akan membunuhmu, kora!" Seringai menghiasi wajah pemuda beriris biru itu.

Pemuda itu melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mendorong pria itu menjauh. Pria itu—orang yang dulu kau sebut sebagai ayahmu pergi ketakutan.

Colonello berjalan menghampirimu. Mendekapmu erat. Hangat. Ya—pelukan pemuda itu terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kora! Menangislah… Aku akan terus melindungi Lal. Tidak akan kubiarkan Lal menangis, kora!" janjinya.

* * *

><p>-To Be Continue-<p>

Fanfic ketiga di fandom KHR! \^o^/

Nah, ini cerita sebelum Lal jadi Arcobaleno dan saat dia jadi tutor di COMSUBIN.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama :/

Keterangan:

_Comando Raggruppamento Subacquei Ed Incursori Teseo Tesei_'1 : berdasarkan hasil googling di Reborn Wiki.


End file.
